Sharknado 3: Baz is Back
by ericaj318
Summary: My own telling of the upcoming Sharknado film from the Orlando location, assuming Finn will handle DC, featuring the return of Baz and an OC because you can't take on a Sharknado alone. This is pure fun...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Exactly two months after the tragic events in NYC, Ellie McKenna sat with her best friend Emma James in a coffee shop. "I'm so glad we live so far inland," Emma said as the TV displayed the recovery going on in the North East.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, but Orlando is still in FL so we're most likely screwed if a sharknado ever hit either side of our coast," she commented.

Emma shook her head, "I'm going to choose to believe it wouldn't be able to make it this far without dying down. Can you imagine living through such an event?"

Ellie took in a deep breath, "Nope, not even a little bit. Why are we even talking about this? We should be discussing the fact that in less than twenty-four hours we'll be in the same room as Justin Timberlake, far away granted, but the same room none the less," she finished, her voice getting higher pitched as she spoke.

Emma's face broke into a giant grin, "Yes! Let's focus on that. I have to head to the mall and get some last minute Timberlake preparedness items, wanna come?" she said quickly, her smile never fading.

Ellie shook her head, regretfully, "I wish but I have a few things to wrap up at the office before I can immerse myself in excitement. Text me later and maybe we can do dinner followed by a vigorous music session to get completely ready?"

Emma nodded as the girls got up and exchanged hugs before heading off in separate directions.

Ellie enjoyed her drive to the paper where she worked, taking in the beautiful sunshine. She went in and quickly typed up her stories for the entertainment section before heading back out to her car. When she walked out the front of the building, she immediately frowned at the dark skies layered with even darker clouds.

She huffed as she got into her car, taking a moment to listen to the weather before driving off.

Ellie turned on the local news station where she casually listened.

The man's voice sounded panicked as he told the forecast, "The coastlines are experiencing heavy rains which appear to be heading this direction. I advise everyone to get into their safe places because this storm may brew more than a few powerful tornadoes," causing Ellie to roll her eyes as he continued, "We're awaiting news from the coast to see if this brews into the type of tragic storm both California and NY have faced. Stay tuned."

Ellie put her car in drive and called Emma but couldn't get through, "That mall has the worst signal," she said outloud to herself heading for the mall.

A/N: This is Sharknado 3...my version ;) I've introduced an OC and a movie favorite is about to show up. Stay tuned. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie drove toward the local mall and she decided to take back roads because everyone was already in a state of panic. She still had the radio set to the weather trying to stay up to date on things when she heard, "We have multiple reports that this is in fact a Sharknado and it's not the only one. Washington DC is also under attack. Everyone get into shelter as high as you can and stay inside. The national guard is on route."

Ellie stared at the radio blankly, 'How can this be real?' she thought to herself as she turned down a familiar street. Ellie immediately had to slam on her breaks as she saw water flooding the lowest point, "Great!" she yelled, in frustration, knowing there'd be no better way to get where she was going. She took a deep breath and decided to try and drive through it, keeping her fingers crossed.

She got the the middle and her car died because the water was much deeper than she'd expected and to make matters worse, she saw a fin swimming toward her from an apartment complex on one side of the road.

Ellie took a deep breath, seeing she wasn't too far from the other side and decided to climb up through her sunroof and then swim for it. It took her a few minutes to pry open the sunroof since the car's power was dead but she managed to get out and take a better look at her situation.

"What's your plan?" she heard a male voice thick with an accent ask. She looked up and noticed a man standing next to a hummer right where she was trying to get to.

"I'm going to swim across the last bit," she said, not having to yell because she wasn't that far from him.

The man smirked as he replied, "How are you planning to avoid the shark? Assuming that's the only one," he questioned, his tone slightly condescending.

Ellie wanted to roll her eyes or snap back with her own comment but in truth she was scared, "I don't know and I don't really have a great plan but I'm not dying on the roof of my car."

The man disappeared into his vehicle for a second and popped back out with a rope in hand, a life buoy attached. "Walk down carefully to the hood of your car as you can and I'll throw this to you. It's not deep you should be able to walk fast through the water and I'll pull to speed you up," he instructed.

Ellie nervously walked down to the hood of her car and waited on the rope. "Here you go," he said as he threw right to her. She grabbed it with ease, taking a quick look to see if they'd drawn the attention of the shark.

Things looked clear so she hopped into the water gently and made her way as fast and as quietly as she could towards the stranger who was now also her hero.

Just as she reached, dry ground the shark came out of nowhere and beached itself on the land, it's jaw clamping up and down wildly causing Ellie to sprint towards the end of the rope causing her to slam right into the man.

Her breath was ragged from fear as she backed off, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," she apologized.

"It's ok. Get in the car. We need to get to safety," he instructed, "My name's Baz and I promise to get you out of this thing alive."

Ellie nodded gratefully, "I'm Ellie," she replied before making her way to the passenger seat.

A/N: Time to save the bestie and learn a little bit more about our hero :)


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ellie was in the car, she began looking around and catch her breath. She now noticed that this man was handsome in a very tough guy sort of way. He had piercing blue eyes that really got her attention.

He broke the silence, his voice snapping her attention back the situation, "Where were you trying to go, luv?" He asked the question but never looked her, keeping his focus on the road.

Ellie took a deep breath, "I was headed to the mall," she answered, not realizing how silly that sounded without the whole story.

Baz laughed, "You heard there was a Sharknado brewing and thought you'd head to the mall and do a little shopping, did you?"

Ellie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Um, not that wasn't why I was going there. My best friend headed there after we met for breakfast and I was going to get her so we could get to safety together," she began, her tone too fragile. She needed to be strong so she spoke once more, "And if we saw a good sale, we might consider stopping," she finished, forcing a smile and causing him to laugh once more.

"American girls, shopping always comes first," he said but she could tell from his tone he was being playful.

"Where are you from? I can't pinpoint that accent," she asked, not trying to pry but simply out of curiosity.

"Tasmania," he replied, "Do you still want to get your friend?" he asked, his tone serious once more as they both watched the sky grow darker.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I do but you can just drop me off there because we can take her car. I'm not going to be more trouble," she stated.

Baz grinned, "Out of the question. I've witnessed your survival skills and there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight. Your death would be on my hands," he said with a joking tone, "I'll go in with you and we'll get your friend and then the three of us will stop this mess."

Ellie's eyes widened at the last part of what he said, "Stop it how?" she questioned and noticed all the weapons and explosives peeking over the trunk of his hummer. "How are you so well prepared?" she asked, additionally.

Baz turned to look at her for the first time since they'd gotten in the car, "This isn't my first Sharknado, luv. I was in the first one and I walk with a limp now because of it."

Ellie felt bad that he had somehow managed to get caught up in another of these crazy tragedies but she couldn't ask anything else as they pulled up to the mall.

A/N: Sorry there's no action in this one but it was important to have a little introduction/dialogue :) More to come and then I need to brainstorm a little more lol. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

"Drive by the parking decks first and see if they've remained above water," Ellie suggested, knowing if they were flooded so was some of the mall.

Baz nodded his head in agreement as he drove toward the deck, "Is there a way in and out higher above ground?" he asked, wanting to be prepared.

Ellie nodded as they reached the deck and her suspicions were correct, "Ugh, it's all under water and I would venture to guess swarming with sharks. Pull around the back of the mall and we can go in where security and deliveries enter. It's the highest point. I'm gonna call my friend and see where she is," she finished as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Thank goodness for lifeproof cases.

"The phone went straight to voicemail," Ellie sighed, "Now, we're gonna have to look everywhere," she was frustrated but mostly scared something had happened to Emma.

Baz parked and looked at her, "Don't lose hope so quickly. Most of the mall is above ground so she should be in there somewhere and we'll find her," he said optimistically giving her hope.

Ellie nodded and got out of the car. They entered the mall, Baz carrying a gun to be safe.

"Where should we look first?" he asked, once they were inside. Both took a quick look down the escalator and noticed the water was rising and there were sharks all over.

Ellie stepped back, "I think the food court is our best bet and there's another way out of there in case this water gets up to where we are," she answered as she turned toward the food court and began speed walking.

Baz followed close behind, while keeping an eye on that direction of the mall to make sure the water level hadn't risen too high. Ellie sped up as she closed in on their destination as was relieved to see Emma sitting at one of the tables with a coffee in her hand.

"Emma! C'mon, I don't have time to explain but we have to get out of here before this whole mall is filled with sharks!" Ellie exclaimed, realizing as she said it that this was a dream scenario for her favorite sci fi movies.

Emma stood up, "Ellie, we don't have a way out. My trucks down in the water now. I'm just gonna sit here and drink this coffee pretending none of it is happening," she said, sitting back down.

Baz shook his head, "Ellie, the water is about to be high enough to come through the mall. We need to speed things up."

Ellie grabbed Emma's coffee, "No ma'am, we are out of here!" she yelled as she raced toward the other exit she'd mentioned, Emma reluctantly followed behind.

"Walk faster, luv!" Baz yelled as he stayed close behind the girls. The group raced forward and out the exit before backtracking to the truck.

"We need to find the highest ground you can think of," Baz said as he turned on the engine and drove out of the mall parking lot.

A/N: Where will they go? And how mad is Emma going to be at Ellie after she forced her out to face the Sharknado….without telling her Baz planned to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the plan is to leave Florida and get as far away as possible, right?" Emma asked, her voice timid and scared.

Ellie bit her lower lip afraid to answer her friend's question. Baz beat her to it, "We're not running away from anything. We have to get to the highest point we can and make bombs to throw right into the storms," he explained as Ellie watched Emma's face turn white.

"Emma, it's ok. Baz has lived through one of these and he's already saved both our lives today," Ellie said comfortingly. "I would suggest we go to the roof of the highest building we can but do we want to end up trapped?" she asked, turning her attention back to Baz.

Baz shrugged, "It won't really matter will it? I mean if we can't destroy the storm than we're trapped regardless," he stated, completely matter of fact.

Ellie scrunched her face in response, "Well, if we don't get ourselves trapped and our mission fails then we can at least run for it," she replied not wanting to scare Emma more than they had.

Baz nodded, "We'll figure it out when the time comes. I already told you that no one is dying on my watch," he finished, his tone firm as he threw a wink her way.

Ellie nodded, "In that case, I'll google the highest building in town," she offered, pulling out her phone.

Emma sat silently in the backseat as Baz whipped them around town, avoiding anything dangerous.

"Got it! The SunTrust Center at 200 S. Orange Avenue is where we will have our best chance," Ellie announced, noticing Emma huff at her excitement.

Baz's face broke into a giant grin, "Perfect! Now we have our destination," he proclaimed, excitedly. His excitement was definitely rubbing off on Ellie and helping a lot by keeping her attention away from the doom and gloom around.

As they changed routes to head to the Highrise, Baz stopped as he noticed a stalled vehicle down the road. "Should we go help them?" Ellie asked, "I don't know if there's any water source down there but it doesn't matter. We can't leave them stranded," she stated.

Baz nodded in agreement turning the truck to help them. As they pulled up and got out of the car, the wind began to pick up.

A/N: Cliffhanger ;) What's going to happen? I'll let you know tomorrow, I promise. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"This weather doesn't give me a good feeling," Ellie said softly to Baz as they took a look at the vehicle.

"Don't worry, luv," he answered, "A little wind won't hurt us." Ellie noticed him wince slightly as put weight on his injured leg. She imagined this day was probably a lot for him.

"There's no one in here," Ellie said after they both rounded the car. She looked back at their vehicle to see Emma still sitting in the back seat. Emma refused to be a part of any of this.

"Thanks for the new hummer," a male voice said from behind Ellie as she felt something cold and metal up against her temple and a hand come around her throat.

Baz pulled out his gun reactively, "Let her go. There's no room for violence in a situation like this. Take the truck but leave the girls alone," he instructed, calmly placing his own gun on the hood of the broken down car as a gesture of peace.

The man tightened his grip on Ellie's throat causing her to choke but she refused to look scared, even though she felt like she was gonna be sick, "How about you walk away from the area while I walk her to the truck get in and then I'll let her go. I want insurance you won't try anything because I'm getting the hell out of this state," the man offered.

Baz nodded stepping back a few paces, his hands in the air. The man roughly walked Ellie toward the hummer only letting go once he was almost in the driver seat. "Be gone, girl," he said to Emma once he was inside but still pointing the gun at Ellie.

Ellie watched as Emma shook her head, "What are you doing, Emma?" Ellie yelled.

Emma shouted back, "He's getting out of the state and away from danger and that's what I want. Please just let me leave."

Ellie gasped, "He held a gun to my head. How do you think going with him is going to end?"

Emma mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to Ellie before the man put the car into drive and sped off.

Ellie dropped to her knees using all her strength to hold back the tears fighting to escape. She jumped as she felt another pair of male hands on her shoulders, "Sh, it's me this time," Baz whispered into her ear, "We'll find her but first I need you to be as strong as you can possibly be because we need to find a vehicle. We're vulnerable on the street," he urged keeping his tone gentle.

Ellie choked back a sob taking a deep breath and getting back on her feet, "You're right. Helping was my idea and I'm so sorry that this happened. It's my fault," she apologized looking down at the ground.

Baz placed a finger underneath her chin, gently bringing her face back to meet his, "You didn't do anything wrong. We would've felt terrible if we'd left and not checked on those folks," he said reassuringly, "Now, come on. We're gonna find an even better survival vehicle," he stated with a grin, grabbing her hand in his own.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about that one?" Baz asked pointing to a Mustang, as the two searched for a new vehicle.

Ellie crooked her head to the side, "Well...fun to drive but maybe not the best for driving through flooded streets filled with water," she said with a small smile.

Baz smiled back, "You're probably right, Ellie. How about that Jeep?" he asked once more pointing toward a hunter green Jeep Wrangler.

"That's it!" she said excitedly making her way over to hotwire it.

"How'd you learn to hotwire a car when you didn't know not to drive into shark flooded streets?" Baz asked playfully.

Ellie slapped his arm as she got the car started and began the drive to the SunTrust Center, "I'm a journalist. I've had to gain a lot of strange skills to get my stories. And you be nice," she said.

Baz nodded, "What are we going to make our bombs out of now? All my supplies were in the Hummer," he questioned, realizing their plan may not work.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess keep your eye out for a store or maybe we'll run into the National Guard and they'll share. I'm really not sure," she said, turning onto the interstate, the highest road they could use for travel.

Baz's face broke into a giant grin, "What about all those strange skills? No story taught you how to build explosives and where to get them?" Ellie was amazed by his constant good mood even though the entire city was going to the sharks.

"When we survive this story and I get an exclusive interview with the hero of the day, you'll have taught me all about bombs and I can add it to my resume," she retorted. He really was great about keeping her mind off where Emma might be and how many things in her home might be ruined by the Sharknado.

They drove for awhile and once they were within ten miles of their destination, Ellie noticed a hardware store off the next exit, "Bingo!" Ellie exclaimed, pulling off the road and quickly realizing every street she could see was underwater and highly populated by sharks.

"What do we do?" Ellie asked, fear taking over once more.

Baz grinned, pulling out the only gun they had, "Drive through and we'll hope for the best."

Ellie drove straight into the water, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles had turned completely white. "Breathe," Baz instructed calmly, grabbing her hand to loosen her grip.

His technique worked well unto the jeep got bumped by a shark. Ellie didn't scream but instead inhaled sharply continuing to drive. "What if the store is flooded too?" she asked.

"It looks to be a little higher above ground. I think we'll be alright. Have a little faith," Baz teased, "You were the one that said 'when' we survive not 'if.' We've got this," he said, confidently.

A few more sharks bumped the jeep but they made it in and out of the store with what they needed. Ellie punched the gas to get them to the SunTrust Center as quickly as possible. She was more than ready to blow those sharks out of the sky and her city.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie pulled off the interstate once again right into downtown Orlando. "The skies are pretty clear," she noted, "Do you think it's already over?"

Baz shook his head with a grimace, "No, luv. We're just in the eye of it. But this will give us time to set up before it strikes again."

She made a few turns and pulled up in front of the SunTrust Center just in time to watch the skies turn almost black.

"There goes our window," Ellie sighed, hopping out of the car and grabbing half of the bombs Baz had made during the drive. The wind began to pick up as they made their way to the entrance.

Ellie looked back to see huge tornadoes moving toward them and sharks swirling in every direction. The storms were so strong one ejected a hammerhead and sent it straight in their direction.

"Look out!" Ellie yelled as she shoved Baz over to the wall, shrinking herself against him as she could.

"Good looking out, Ellie," he uttered, as the shark flopped in the sidewalk, thrusting its mouth in their direction.

Baz placed his hands on her shoulders to slide her over next to the wall, "Good day, shark," he said, throwing a grin at Ellie before shooting the hammerhead. "Let's get this over with!" Baz yelled, grabbing her hand and running for the door.

"Well, at least now we're safe," Ellie said, exhaling, taking a second to catch her breath.

"You spoke too soon, luv," Baz whispered in her ear, causing Ellie to turn and see the water level rising outside the building.

They raced for the elevator mashing the button, "What if the storms knock the power out while we're in there?" Ellie asked, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

Baz shook his head, "It won't," as the elevator doors opened. They jumped in and pressed the highest level.

The elevator took them up as slowly as possible, or at least it felt that way. Once they reached the top floor, the two raced off. "We have to find the stairway to the roof!" Baz yelled. Ellie nodded motioning for the two to split up.

The top level of this building was completely made of glass, which caused Ellie to also watch the glass buckle from the wind as she looked for the stairs.

"Over here!" she heard Baz yell as she raced in the direction of his voice. At the same moment the storm had broken a glass panel throwing a shark into the room just barely missing Ellie as she sped up.

"I'd say the full force of the storm has made it here," Baz commented as they ran up the stairs and got out on the rooftop.

"Are we just going to throw the bombs?" Ellie asked as she got hers ready.

Baz crooked his head to the side, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's our best bet. We just have to wait for the right moment when the storm is as close to us as possible."

"Is the safe?" Ellie asked, suddenly gravely concerned for both of them.

Baz shook his head, "I don't know, luv which is why I'll do the bomb throwing and you can just hand them to me. After all, I promised you wouldn't die on my watch and if I'm gone already it won't be," he finished with a smile that showed a hint of sadness.

It was Ellie's turn to shake her head, "I'm not letting you die on my watch either so I'll tether myself to you. I saw some bungee cord below. I'll tie myself to the building and you to me," she stated, immediately leaving to get the cord and avoiding any objection from Baz.

Ellie returned with the cord, tied herself to a sturdy spot on the roof, and placed the bombs in a row next to her so she could light each one and hand them off the Baz. Then Baz tied himself to her cord and moved closer to the edge.

"It's close now," Baz announced, looking into the pitch black sky. Ellie nodded ready to light the first bomb.

"Now!" Baz yelled as the first of three tornadoes was closing in on the building. Ellie lit the fuse and tossed the bomb to Baz. He made direct contact with the center of the first storm and it stopped, sending sharks straight down in the street in pieces.

"One down!," Baz exclaimed. The second storm began to close in so Ellie picked up the next bomb awaiting the command.

Baz looked back and nodded for her to pass him the lit explosive which Ellie did as quickly as she could. The second throw was just as amazing as the first and now they just had one tornado to take out.

"This one looks bigger! I'm gonna wait until it gets closer," Baz told Ellie as they watched its path. "Are you sure?" Ellie questioned, her worry rising once more.

"It's the only way," Baz said, as the storm began to close in on them. There were sharks flying everywhere from this one.

Ellie stood her ground, bomb in hand. Baz turned around once they could both feel the wind really picking up and nodded for the bomb.

Ellie lit the fuse and passed it to him. He threw it right into the center again. "You should be a pitcher!" Ellie yelled excitedly, watching as the storm began to break down.

Baz nodded, looking back at her with a giant smile on his face then she watched in horror as one of the last sharks was ejected from the storm and headed straight for Baz.

She pulled his tether as hard as she could to get him closer to her and away from danger. It didn't work and the rope broke. Baz's eyes opened wide with fear as the last of the wind got a hold of him.

Ellie didn't think twice as she used the lighter to sever her cord and raced toward him, jumping on to him and taking him down onto the concrete rooftop. "Stay down," she instructed placing her hands over her head as the last of the storm died down.

Moments later, the skies were calm. "I told you I wouldn't let you die," Ellie smiled, still on top of Baz.

He grinned back, "We make a good team."

Ellie climbed off and stood, "Well, let's get back downstairs. I'm sure the water has dissipated." Baz nodded and followed Ellie. The power was out now so they silently climbed down the stairs. Now that the threat was gone, Ellie would never see Baz again and as she thought about that she grew sad.

Once they got out of the building, the National Guard was there ready to congratulate the two on stopping the Sharknado.

Ellie stopped and turned to face Baz, "They're ready to see their hero," she began smiling sadly up at him, "I'm gonna head out. Hopefully, they can help you contact DC and see if things are ok there. Thank you for saving my life and for taking me along to save the city," she finished, leaning upward and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek then turned to walk away, hoping to hide the tiny tear trying to escape.

Baz reached out and grabbed her wrist, "What about that exclusive interview with the hero?" he asked, also unwilling to part ways.

Ellie's face broke into a genuine smile, "Well, I could put you on the first page," she said, flashing him a wink, "Let's get coffee and I'll ask you some questions."

"We just defeated a Sharknado," Baz stated, "We're getting beers, luv." And with that the two walked away together.

A/N: Thank you for reading :) I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review :) And get pumped for Sharknado 3


End file.
